


Terrible mistakes

by TristanIsGay



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: Tristan(my dadsona) feel for Joseph hard. The kind of love he told himself he'd never feel again. He gave Joseph everything. His love. His hope. His life. And most importantly. His body. After that night of passion, Tristan thought it was all for a reason. He soon realized it was a terrible mistake. His heart shattered when Joseph told him he hadn't actually left Mary. Tristan's world crashed around him. All his old habits come back. Within months he feels so far gone but maybe another broke soul can help him.





	Terrible mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Post about my dadsona if you wanna know about him -- https://ultraprocrastinatingwriter.tumblr.com/post/169718671455/a-post-all-about-my-dadsona-definitely-not
> 
> This was originally written as a drabble so it's quick but it the future it'll be more in depth :)

Message after message floods his phone. All going unread. He tuned out the noises of messages from worried friends and…him. That fucker. The one who left his heart in pieces.

<<Please, I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to you>>

<<Just respond. Please…>>

Tristan had barley spoken in a few weeks. The neighbors hadn’t seen him out unless he was leaving for work. Amanda was the last person he spoke to. She wanted to stay. Her father needed someone. But she had to leave. Tristan knew she had to. He felt so alone without her. The house was always too quiet. People could see he was falling apart. Whenever his neighbors saw him leaving for work, they’d notice how different he looked. It’s like the life was sucked out of him. He was skinner, his hair looked thinner. His body shook with every movement. Robert saw him at the bar more and more often. Talking to no one. Drinking until a staff member had to walk him home.

Robert walked him home one night. Tristan stayed silent the whole way. Robert offered to take him out somewhere. Get his mind off things. He agreed. Wanting nothing but to forget. That night he learned to whittle. It was peaceful but Tristan still felt lost. He slipped into a void and was no longer paying attention to his surroundings. his hands went to auto-pilot as Tristan stared a nothing. He winced when his hand slipped and the knife cut open his hand. Tristan bit his lip and looked down at the wound. The blood dripped out the cut and down his hand. Tristan was still and unmoving as he stared. He stared at it for a little too long. His hand eventually covered in blood. His hand started to tingle and he smiled a bit. He felt something. “Ha, Guess 'm still alive.” He chuckled at his statement. That caught Roberts attention. He looked up and his eyes widened 

“Jesus, kid.” He said "Don't just fucking stare at it! Your hand is fucking dripping!" He said. A little mad. He quickly jumped to his car and got out what he needed to clean the wound. Robert noticed Tristan was zoned out as he cleaned him up. He knew that look. That look when you've filled yourself with so much alcohol to fill the void that it seemed to make the void deeper. He knew the look all too well but it was weird to see it in someone else. He didn't like how much he saw himself in Tristan in the moment. Robert slowly noticed how broken Tristan was physically as well. His skin had no color and it almost looked like paper. His hair was thin and unkept. He was extremely skinny. He could feel and see all the bones in Tristan's arms.

"Kid...You're so..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He saw Tristan looking over the lookout. He didn't like the look Tristan had in the moment so Robert immediately took him home. He didn't want to leave him alone. So he stayed with him till he fell asleep. Which didn't take very long at all. 

After that night, Robert updated a few people on how Tristan was doing. People got way more worried. Desperately texting him. Trying to get him out of the house or just to eat. Tristan didn’t respond. Only left the house to drink and rarely ate. It took way too long but Joseph started noticing. He realized this was all his fault. The dirty looks from his neighbors made sense now. How could he have been so oblivious.

Tristan heard a knock on the door but didn’t move. He stayed lying on the couch, being lost in his head. 

“I’m coming in.” A familiar voice said. A voice that made Tristan's heart ache. He started to shake his head. Hoping this was all just some hallucination because he was so hungry but it wasn’t. His head pounded with the movement. The fasting high was gone. He felt so light headed he could barely even think. The door opened and Tristan could slightly see his figure. His vision was blurry and tunneled.

“Get out of my house..” He mumbled weakly. A sigh came from Joseph. Tristan blinked a few times in an attempt to get his vision back. It worked slightly. 

“You…I’m…I’m so sorry. I know this is all my fault…I should have never brought you into this.” He said with a sigh. Tristan slowly sat up, his hair falling over his face. Joseph took in all his details. The thinning hair. The boney fingers and wrists. The lack of color in his skin.

“Did I mean nothing to you?” Tristan mumbled. “Did that night…mean nothing?” He said, weakly looking up at Joseph. “Was I just your fucking toy, Joseph? An escape from your problems?” He gave Joseph a stern look that was laced with pain. Tears formed in Tristan's eyes as he waited for an answer. Joseph stammered.

“Tristan, I care about-”

“That’s not what I asked.” He said. Joseph just looked down. Tristan laughed unamused. He weakly stood up and ran his hands through his hair, ginger-colored strans of hair curled around his fingers. He looked at his hand and laughed again. “I’m literally falling apart. Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?” He said, a broken and sad look on his face.

“Tristan, I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Well, you did!” Tristan shouted, his voice cracking violently. Joseph stumbled back, shocked. “You’ve woken up all my demons. Not a day goes by that I don’t wish I was dead because of you! You took months away from my life. Convincing me you loved me. Convincing me you wanted me. Needed me. I believed you. I loved you. I wanted you. I needed you. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve felt that way? I haven’t felt like that since Alex. When he died. I died. You made me feel alive again. But you aren't the person I thought you were. Why do I waste my time on you? I let myself be vulnerable to you. I gave you the body I swore no else could have. The body I hated… I just wanted you to need me…You told me you were leaving her...I guess that was a lie to just get in my fucking pants. I hope you enjoyed manipulating me, cause I sure as hell fell for it... ” Tristan was in tears, his body was shaking. Joseph tried to reach out to him but Tristan moved back. “Don’t touch me!” He cried. “I’ve already made the mistake of letting you come near me.”

“Tristan! You do mean something to me! I love you!”

“Lover’s don’t do that to each other… Why the fuck did you do that to me?! I blame myself every day for what you did to me. I tell myself. Maybe I said something wrong. Maybe if I was skinner. Joseph, you’ve done nothing but make my life hell. You’re a monster.”

“Please…I…I love you…I just need to do what’s best for my family…I-”

"Shut up, Joseph! If you actually knew what was best for your family you'd fucking leave an unhealthy relationship! Or stop fucking abusing the people who love you! Your kids deserve better than you! Mary deserves better!...I guess I deserved it...but they don't...I know now you had no intention of leaving her...which not only means you said it just to fuck me but it means your keeping your wife and kids in an unhealthy environment-"

"What do you know!" He yelled, "You know nothing of abuse!"

"You don't fucking know anything about me, Joseph! I know everything about abuse! I've had more abusive relationships than healthy one! My parents were abusive! My life i've been abused!-"

"Tristan-"

"Don't even fucking say you're sorry! If you truly cared you wouldn't have to lead me on! You would have told the truth!" He stopped and gripped his forehead, he stumbled back and tripped to the floor. His throat ached and his head was spinning. He felt joseph touch his shoulder and begin to speak but he only heard faint mumbles. He slowly looked up at Joseph and gave him a stern look.

“Your the worst mistake I’ve ever made,” Tristan said harshly. Josephs' heart broke more. He tried to speak again but Tristan didn’t let him. “Get out. Just go…please”

Joseph sighed and walked out of the broken mans home.He gripped his heart as he heard sobs come from Tristan when the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST jfjdjkghkj  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more stories and art  
> @ultraprocrastinatingwriter


End file.
